Anatopia
Anatopia is a section within Republic Of The Overlordz. It is the most civilized state and is the highest in population. The state also is 2nd largest in area only under The Artic. Currently it is owned by Disasterman1111. The state also holds the capital city named simply Captial City. Towns Anatopia has multiple towns in it. They include the following: 'Capital City' Population: 2 This is the largest city in ROTO. It is a small island bordering Lemonsvania to the north, Andrew Beach to the south, East Capital City to the East and Southeast, and Cartoonville to the Northeast. The city has many skyscrapers and is currently still expanding. The tallest building is the XboxOverlordz Tower standing up to over 150 blocks high. The city also has Max Studios and multiple sets to some videos. Finally it has City Hall the headquarters to the XboxOverlordz. There they have filmed videos and is their official starting point to a minigame. 'Cartoonsville' Population: 1 Cartoonsville is a town in Northern Anatopia. It is bordered to the West by Capital City and the South by East Capital City. To the north is the Andrew Bay. This makes Cartoonville have once of the nicest coastlines in ROTO. The town got its name because most of the structures are replicas or statues of things having to do with cartoons. The center of the town stands Commander Buzzo's house a chinese themed pyrimid. Other landmarks include the Creeper Statue and the Walmart. 'East Capital City' Population: 2 East Capital City is a town in Central Anatopia. It is one of 2 landlocked towns in the state. It is bordered to the West by the Capital City, Southwest by Andrew Beach and South by Minesville. The town used to be called Brownsville. Brownsville was a what the overlordz believed Harlem was like. Brownsville was destroyed and replaced with a much more beautiful town. The town has 2 of the overlord's mansions and an incomplete shopping mall. Other attractions include a Musuem and an Ice Skatting Rink. The Overlordz Turnpike is supposedly going to go through East Capital City. 'Andrew Beach' Population: 0 Andrew Beach is a town in Western Anatopia. To the north it is bordered by Capital City, Northeast by East Capital City and to the east by Minersburg. Also the city of Flog Knog, Taco Falls borders it to the South. The town was an old desert which was turned into a resort paradise. The town covers the whole Anatopian Coastline in between Taco Falls and Capital City. There are 3 hotels (2 incompleted) in the town. It has an incompleted boardwalk. A main strip is scheduled to go through the center of town and bring tourism to it. 'Minersville' Population: 0 Minersville is a town in Central Anatopia. To the north it is bordered by East Capital City, West by Andrew Beach and Southeast by Taco Bay. The town is the least most civilized part in Anatopia. It has very few buildings but however many roads. The town got its name because the largest cave system in ROTO was discovered underneath it. This cave system does include a stronghold. 'Taco Bay' Population: 0 This town is in the southern corner of Anatopia only bordering Minerville. It is the only town in ROTO to touch the South Sea. It is also the only town to touch 2 states. The town is mostly for tourism and its main attraction is the pool club. Future Anatopia is destined to run out of space due to expanding projects. Anatopia is also expected to be the center of attention in most videos featuring ROTO.